


Photo Booth

by StarlightAndFireflies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dorks, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Photography, Shopping, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAndFireflies/pseuds/StarlightAndFireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers that his flatmate missed out on certain things as a child. Sherlock discovers that even asinine activities can be enjoyable when you're with the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Booth

"Why did you drag me along again?" Sherlock asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and scowling as he walked along behind John.

John just sighed good-naturedly. "I asked you to come, you came, end of story. Apparently you were so bored that your mind palace and all your logic disintegrated." 

"But why did you ask me to come? You know I don't like people! What possessed you to bring me to one of the most crowded places in London?" 

"Sherlock, listen to yourself. We live in London, like you said. Crowds are everywhere here, so what's another one?"

The consulting detective just glared at the back of John's head. "Because it's Harrods," he muttered. 

"Come on, idiot," John grinned back at his companion's stormy expression. 

"But can't we go to a normal store? I don't like it here." 

It was remarkable really, that such a rare specimen of apparent intellect could do such a convincing impression of a petulant five-year-old. Of course, petulant was Sherlock's middle name, John reflected. So maybe it wasn't as remarkable as he'd thought. 

 

* * *

 

"John," Sherlock moaned, drawing out his name for several seconds longer than necessary. "We have been here for an entire hour. Can't we go home now? I have an experiment in progress-"

"It can wait," John smiled patiently. He was in a good mood, and he was not going to let Sherlock ruin that. "I think we're almost done here, anyway." He glanced down at the bags he was holding, pleased at the shopping he'd accomplished.

"Good," Sherlock sighed in relief. John paid for the last item, and as he turned from the counter, spotted Sherlock already heading to the door. John chuckled and followed. Before he caught up to his impatient friend, however, a small booth in the corner caught his eye. 

"Sherlock, wait!" He grinned and dashed over to the green booth, cheerily painted with cartoonish cameras and smiley faces. John climbed inside, then stuck his head out and gestured for Sherlock to join him. Sherlock slowly spun on his heels and raised his eyebrows. 

"You want me to go in there," he stated flatly. "Why?"

John smirked. "Just get in."

Glancing around as if self-conscious, Sherlock made his way across to the photo booth. John pushed back the curtain obligingly, but Sherlock didn't move to enter. 

"The size of this booth is insufficient to comfortably fit both of us, John."

John cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I once managed to fit six people into one of these things in uni. Are you saying you aren't up to that challenge?"

"We don't have four other people to test that, John," Sherlock scowled. "However, if this will get us home faster..."

He shoved himself into the booth next to John, who grinned in triumph. Especially when Sherlock squirmed (John didn't know Sherlock Holmes could squirm) in discomfort. 

 

* * *

 

Soon, other store-goers were distracted by a rather noisy argument floating out of the photo booth. Strangely enough, it sounded like grown men in there...

"It's too crowded in here," a deep voice complained. 

"Smile at the camera," the other voice ordered, authority like a soldier in his voice. 

"Where is it?" 

_Click!_

"Ugh, idiot, right here. Come on, three more pictures. Smile this time."

"This is so asinine. What is the purpose of us being here?" 

"You mean you've never done this before? Ever?"

"Do I seem like the type to impulsively attempt to take photos in a tiny box?" 

"Well, no I guess not. Smile!" 

_Click!_

"Oh come on, Sherlock, don't be like that. Join in the... er, asininity? Is that a word?"

The deep voice sounded amused when he replied. "Actually, yes it is. Good job, John."

"I'm glad you approve, Professor Holmes," the other said sarcastically. "Alright, this time, smile!"

_Click!_

There was a rustle an instant later, and an arm covered by a long dark coat made a bid for freedom, but was quickly yanked back inside the booth, the curtain jerked back to its original position. 

"Just one more picture, Sherlock, come on. Have a little fun for once."

"Fine. But I don't have to like it."

"You are completely absurd, you know that?" He was laughing. "Only you would be able to find a way to make fun sound like detention in primary school."

"Oh, I think Mycroft could accomplish that as well." Now both men were laughing. 

_Click!_

"Aw, we missed it!" 

And then, as if escaping a torture chamber, the coat-wearing man leapt out of the booth, hurrying toward the store's exit. His companion fought his way past the curtain, only pausing once to grab the strip of pictures from the slot. 

 

* * *

 

Outside the store, John had to run to catch up to Sherlock in the crowd. "Oi Sherlock, wait up, don't you want to see?" 

"No."

"Fine, then I'll show them to Mrs. Hudson without your approval? I bet she'll put them on her refrigerator." John bit back a smile as he finally fell into step with his tall companion.

Sherlock pressed his lips together, considering that possibility. "Give me that," he muttered as he snatched the strip out of John's hands, slowing his walk. John leaned in and looked at them over Sherlock's shoulder. 

In the first photo, John had a normal smile, while Sherlock was looking in the wrong direction, not sure where the camera was. John laughed, though Sherlock gave him an irritated nudge in the side. 

"Shut up, John."

The second one was a bit better, though not by much. Sherlock was staring at John with an exasperated look on his face. It was perfect though, since it was such a typical Sherlock-y look, John thought, biting back another laugh. 

The third picture was the best so far. Sherlock was actually smiling at the right spot, though reluctantly, while John looked like a clown with his ridiculous grin.

But the moment John saw the last photo, he knew it was the winner. Even though neither of them were looking at the camera, the laughter on their faces and in their eyes made John grin again. They were looking at each other, everything about their posture emanating _best friends_.

And though John didn't see, Sherlock was smiling at it too. 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so if memory serves Harrod's doesn't actually have photo booths... Topshop might... But whatever. It's fanfiction. ;)
> 
> I don't own Sherlock.
> 
> If you enjoyed this (or even if you didn't), drop a comment! ~ SAF


End file.
